


Persiflage - Quinn Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1147]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Alex is worried about joining the MCRT.





	Persiflage - Quinn Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/21/2002 for the word [persiflage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/21/persiflage).
> 
> persiflage  
> light, bantering talk or writing.  
> a frivolous or flippant style of treating a subject.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #589 Alexandra Quinn.

Alex tried to tell herself that there was no reason to be worried. It was just Gibbs and the rest of the MCRT. Of course, that was the problem, wasn't it?

Entering the bullpen on her first day as a team member, Alex attempted to use persiflage to distract everyone from her nerves, so that they wouldn't notice how scared she was. She shouldn't have been scared. She'd known Jethro from when he went through FLETC himself, but somehow she still was.

It wasn't that she was scared of Gibbs, so much as that she was afraid she'd been teaching too long and could no longer be a decent field agent. It was past time for her to refresh her field skills and she wasn't looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'm back and will be able to keep up posting through end of December. I finished one of the updates. So now there are 8 stories written and ready for posting currently!
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
